The present disclosure relates generally to the field of portable equipment. More specifically the present disclosure relates to a brake assembly for use with a portable generator.
A heavy piece of portable equipment may be supported by a frame having wheels, treads, rollers, casters, or other rolling elements for moving the equipment from place to place, as needed. For example, a portable generator typically includes a combustion engine and an electric alternator, both of which are heavy items. The engine and alternator are carried in a frame or housing, the sum weight of which would otherwise make transporting the generator difficult, but for the use of wheels attached to the frame.
However, once the portable generator has been moved to a work site, unrestrained wheels may allow the generator to roll, if left unattended. Accordingly, a braking mechanism may be integrated with the portable generator, to hold fixed the wheels when the generator is positioned at a desired location for operation.